I Caught You
by RimeBlau1999
Summary: BL... I got hooked with the last episodes of this anime and I know this kind of dj is kinda cliche. With all the rape and kidnap part for the uke 'cause these kind of genre just really suits the whole situation Yashiro x Satoru


I Caught You

Satoru's POV

 **"What do you mean it's not your car, sensei?"** I asked. The level of the uneasy feeling rising.

 **"Your happiest moment... don't you find that gets updated again and again?"** He said. A horrific smile plastered on his face as he stares at me with murderous intent. **"My** _ **latest happiest moment**_ **happened today."** He returned his gaze unto the dark tunnel and kept on talking. **"Filling up that missing something in your heart is the finest moment. Finding what you're looking for and then obtaining it..."** with all the post lights of the tunnel passing by his smiling face makes all the situation more scarier and immensely like in a horror movie. **"The more difficulties there are the greater the happiness when you overcome them."**

 _I don't get it._ My 29 year old self thought as I stared at him trying to discern the whole unexpected situation in front of me. _What's he talking about?_ but as the time goes by. I just realized, with the Revival phenomenon happening, all the efforts that I have done did not go to waste rather it showed the outcomes of positive effects to others. But not to me...

As he lowered the windows beside me and his, I can't help but cry in fear and in pain. **"It's snowing, huh?"** he said as he looked up into the dark clouds that poured the prettiest snowflakes unto the buildings, roads and riverbanks of Hokkaido. _Why did he bring me here? By the riverbank?_ I thought as I looked into the same sky he was looking. Suddenly, a terrifying thought came into me and it made me gasp and grab the seatbelt that was keeping me unto the chair tightly. I tried to pull but the lock failed to budge. I tried to pull it several times but panic must've got into my nerves that I cannot think straight to plan for my escape. He kept on staring outside the window as I tried desperately removing the seatbelt around me. **"That won't come undone. Game over. For you and me."**

Thinking now, mom must've kept on waiting for my return, confidently that I would always. But not tonight. Kenya and the others must've already send Hiromi home, safe. Aya Nakanishi is clearly safe. Kayo too. _Shit!_

 **"Yashiro! I won't die until I see you destroyed!"** I shouted at him as anger has already filled up my entire self, scaring fear off. **"That's what they call aiming too high."** he bluntly said and placed the ball into the lever to set the car to drive down unto the river. _Shit!_

 **"Yashiro! Bastard! You go to hell!"** I cried as I kept on pulling the belt by its lock, hoping it would come lose. But to no avail. It didn't.

The car completely fell down into the river and caused the front window to crack.

The water went inside easily since that damn Yashiro opened them earlier. **"Dammit! Dammit!"** I gasped as the water filled up every nook and corner of the car, quickly as it should be. Neither fear nor panic did ever come into me but anger and resentment to the guy who did this, unmerciful and fucked up act.

 _ **Yashiro's POV**_

 **"I'm going to leave this town."** I said to him, not caring if he ever heard that or not due to the water covering and invading his available space for air. I turned my back and started to leave to start my next task which is to cover my tracks. Leave town. Start a new life but continue my usual anonymous killings. **"Yashiro!"** He called out my name filled with anger and I could hear his desperate gasps for air. _It's almost full, huh?_

 **"I know your future!"**

.

.

.

.

I stopped and looked back into the diving car and wondered. _My future?_

At that moment, I suddenly remembered that hamster and the day I saw him, desperately clinging for hope to live. The day that I decided to raise him and gave him a name.

Guess, I'll be doing that once again. Since, another Spice appeared in front of me. Because he didn't die. I named him Spice and began observing him.

 _I'm talking about you, Satoru..._

 ***A/N: Prologue is gonna be based from the anime but the Chapter 1 will be the one to start all tragedies so brace yourself hahaha...**


End file.
